The present invention relates to a key telephone system, and more particularly to a power supply circuit from a key service unit to key telephone sets.
As will be described below, conventional power supply circuits of the type were incapable of suspending the power supply to a specified key telephone set, and hence have a defect of wasteful power consumption.